The Demon Curse
by Tano
Summary: King Naraku places a curse on Princess Kagome when she is about 5 years old. She will turn into a full inuyoukai each night after her first kiss. Now Prince Inuyasha and Kagome along with some other companions must find the Shikon no Tama before Kagome's


****
    
    The Demon Curse
    Prologue:Happenings
    AN: Yes, a new story. I know I've been starting too many and I haven't been updating much. I will try to write only two stories at a time. This time it will be Wolven Dreams and The Demon Curse since I'm done Anime School and Hold Me Tight and Never Let go (--Long title)
    Disclaimer: I do not own any the things mentioned except for the plot and my pinky.
    Dedications: Those Disney Movies and Lady Floffin, the prettiest black sheep of them all.
    The Demon Curse
    
    **+Prologue: Happenings+
    **
    Long Ago there was five major kingdoms. The Northern Garnet Kingdom ruled by the King Naraku, the Western Ruby Kingdom ruled by the King Daichi, the Eastern Jades ruled by King Hideaki, the Southern Diamond Kingdom ruled by King Sesshomaru, and finally the Sapphire Kingdom ruled by King Kenta. The Sapphire Kingdom was the strongest one of them all stuck in the center.
    King Naraku was greedy, but he would never be able to take the Sapphire Kingdom on his own. The Garnet Kingdom was the weakest, the cold harsh weather unable to give many crops. King Naraku did get his own ways sometimes by devious ways. He murdered some without having others find out. He murdered King Kyoshi and Queen Miki, the parents of the current ruler Sesshomaru and the cursed prince Inuyasha.
    (**AN: I'm not making them half-brothers; to lazy x_X**)
    **+The Sapphire Kingdom+
    **
    "Oh, isn't she the prettiest, Souta*?"
    A young queen stared into the magnificent eyes of a young girl. A boy around six tried to look over the edge of the cradle.
    "What's her name?"
    "Kagome."
    The baby was beautiful with warm brown eyes and soft pinkish baby skin. Kagome giggled softly as the chubby fingers reached out to grasp the ribbon decorating her cradle.
    "You are Princess Kagome Higurashi, Princess of the Sapphire Kingdom, the grandest kingdom of them all."
    **+The Throne Room+
    **"I want my Kanna to marry your Souta!"
    A strange man shouted towards a king and a queen.
    "King Naraku of the Northern Garnet Kingdom, we are sorry to say that it is impossible for Princess Kanna to marry our son. He is engaged to Princess Rin of the Southern Diamond Kingdom. This marriage cannot be changed and that is final."
    The king replied in a stern voice.
    "I will not accept this reply! I want her to marry Souta!"
    It was obvious he was after their money, power, and land. His clothing and the way he shouted showed it. It seemed like he would collapse from the weight any moment.
    "We are sorry about this. Someone will escort you to the door."
    The queen replied calmly as a young girl watched from the side door. She had long black hair with the most beautiful brown eyes. Her hair was dressed simply with a silver band placed on top. Her dress was of a dark red color with golden embroidery. The man named Naraku caught sight of the girl and pointed to her.
    "I shall lay a curse on her! From now on Kagome will turn into a fierce bloodthirsty youkai whenever night comes around after her first kiss. Soon the curse will make your daughter a permanent youkai. I will not tell the cure, but if you give me your kingdom then perhaps. You have until Kagome turns 16."
    

With a loud laugh, he left, slamming the giant main door on his way out. Kagome trembled, frightened by the creepy man.

"Mother…is it real?"

"Of course it isn't…"

The queen reassured.

"I hope not that is…"

She said under her breath.

****

+10 Years Later+

"Kagome, please don't get out of the tower again. I know that you hate staying up here, but it's for your own good."

Kagome's mother said as Kagome angrily ignored her.

"It's not fair! How come I can't leave the castle? I want to go outside like the other people. How come Souta gets to leave while I'm locked up here?"

Kagome shouted as she pointed to the window.

"Your brother is married and you know that once a son of the Higurashi marries, he must leave the castle for one year."

"I'm going to be a hermit. I haven't even experienced swimming in the lake or climbing the Grand Oak!"

Kagome was currently 15. Her curse has yet to be activated, but almost every day Naraku would send some bandit to try and kiss her. Kagome screamed in rage as her mother left the room quietly.

****

+Somewhere in the Endless Forest+

"If you ever want that curse lifted from you then you'll kiss Princess Kagome."

A man whispered hoarsely towards a figure sitting on a tree. The man was heavily dressed with jewels glittering all over him.

"Feh, why would I want to kiss that spoiled wench."

The figure on the branch had long silvery white hair with golden eyes. He was dressed in red with a sword secured to his side. There was no jewelry on him unlike the other man.

"Why would I help you? I know that you killed my parents. Where is your respect anyway? I do have the higher position then you even though you're a king. Your kingdom is way below mine."

His voice was arrogant and irritated.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but you leave me no choice, but to kill your oh so precious Kikyo."

"Don't even think about touching her!"

He growled at the man.

"Then you'll kiss Kagome?"

"Fine!"

"Excellent."

The man clapped his hands and left.

__

Little does he know that if they catch him kissing Kagome, it'll be total chaos among the kingdoms. Perhaps I'll get an ally this time.

****

+Kagome's Bedroom+

"Better get this over with."

The arrogant prince climbed through the window. It was the dead of night and no one has yet to see the prince. Kagome slept on her bed looking so peaceful and calm.

"Wench."

The figure crept closer to her bed and leaned over her.

"Kikyo better appreciate this."

Their lips got closer until they finally touched.

"AAAAHHHHHH!"

Kagome screeched hitting the prince in the face.

"HEY WENCH!"

Kagome looked at the intruder's face.

"Hey! You're Prince Inuyasha!"

Suddenly she felt her body tremble as the curse began to take affect.

"Aww! Now you did it! You activated my curse! GET OUT!"

Two flexible furry ears replaced the human ones. Her eyes turned golden and slitted. Fangs grew in her mouth, poking at the tongue. Her delicate nails became tough and sharp. A fluffy creamy white tipped tail finished off the transformation.

"Naraku didn't mention any curse!"

Kagome ran to the door and locked it while Inu Yasha complained.

"GET OUT!"

Kagome roared to him as the now demonic side of her began to take over.

"Kill…"

"What are you doing, WENCH! I'm leaving!"

Inuyasha jumped from the window, leaping from one tree to another. Kagome soon followed as thumps sounded from the door. The guards tried to get into the room, but Kagome had already gone. She wanted blood. Since Inu Yasha was the closest one she decided to chase him. Luckily for Inu Yasha, he was trained for battle. 

"You leave me no choice!"

He took out his sword that was passed on to him. It was called the Tetsusiaga, a legendary weapon. Kagome growled as she approached him, eyes a mix between the gold and the red.

"Blood...kill."

She snarled as she got closer, those two words the only thing she thought of currently.

"Hey, you're not Princess Kagome."

He prepared himself to attack her if he should.

"What is going on?"

Suddenly she lunged towards him, her simple velvet blue dress torn in several placed and her hair a mess with two fuzzy ears. She looked like any normal girl except for the golden eyes, the tail, and the ears. Her clawed hands missed any vital areas, but scratched his face on the right. It was fortunate that he was being trained for battle, perhaps one day becoming a general of an army. She leaped again, but this time Inuyasha was more prepared. With the flat of his sword, he swatted Kagome away, knocking her into a tree. Kagome banged her head against the oak tree and lay there in a limp heap, still in her youkai form. She was unconscious for now.

"Stupid wench…"

Just as he was about to drag the girl back to her castle, a voice called to him from the trees.

"Prince Inu Yasha, a pleasure to see you. You know, it would be best to put that silly girl out of her misery. Why not do so?"

The voice was cool and calm with a smooth flow of words.

"Feh, I know what'll happen if I do. She's the daughter of King Kenta. I'll be killed if I do and it'll cause a huge war. Don't bother, I'm not an idiot."

The voice did not reply and it was quiet for the rest of the brisk walk to the entrance.

+Later+

"Where is my daughter?"

The frantic voice of the queen called out. Inuyasha reluctantly shouted at the front gate.. As he was about to leave with Kagome on the gate, someone grabbed him, a guard.

"KAGOME! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?"

The queen shrieked, on the verge of fainting at the sight of Kagome. The guard held a tighter grip on his arm. Soon more guards came and surrounded Inuyasha. A soft thud sounded from the floor as the queen fainted. Murmurs rippled through the crowd of servants as King Kenta came to the scene.

"It has happened…"

He said softly at the first look of Kagome.

"Hurry get Kaede and summon King Sesshomaru."

He ordered as Inu Yasha groaned at the mention of his brother's name. Ever since their parents were killed, Sesshomaru was forced to marry and take the role as king. It wasn't his choice to marry the Lady Kagura although she was quite beautiful. King Sesshomaru had actually hoped to fall in love like he did with his adopted child, Rin. Jaken, the adviser of Sesshomaru advised it was not wise to delay the marriage. 

"Look, I have absolutely no idea what's happening and I don't give a damn thought about it. Just let me go, I'll be in enough trouble with Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha remarked, but only received an icy glare from King Kenta.

"Do you know how much trouble this conflict will cause. You have just activated a curse that will cause my dear daughter to become a bloodthirsty youkai every night!"

King Kenta shouted, his face red with anger. Inuyasha backed off from the most powerful king in the lands. Now he was in for it.

"Look I don't care what happens to that stupid wench you call your daughter, but leave me out of this!"

Inuyasha blindly retaliated.

"Young man, mind your manners towards the high king!"

One of the women in the crowds shouted.

"Feh!"

"The young prince must see the knowledge I know of."

A calm voice came from behind the large crowd. It belonged to Kaede, the village priestess and healer. She was sitting by the queen, trying to awaken her.

"What does an old crone know?!"

Inuyasha shouted as the messenger left on the fastest horse available.

"I know much, your age is small compared to mine. I carry much knowledge, especially of your parents."

Kaede responded as the queen showed some signs of waking up. Several of the other women took Kaede's place in attending the queen. 

"Speak, old hag."

A spark of interest formed in his eyes, never knowing much of his parents. They had died when he was young and only the sword passed down to him reminded him of his parents.

"I was the one that watched that father of yours. A charming one indeed. Your mother wasn't in a very high position if you didn't know. Although from respected lineage, her father wasted the money on wine. Soon they were penniless with poor Miki's mother sick. Naraku[1] at the time was only a youth, but he studied dark magic in his early years. Naraku offered your grandfather a cure to their problems. If that wretched man, Naraku, experimented his hexes and spells on Miki, he would pay them generously. Being the foolish man he was, your grandfather accepted the offer, but he spent that money on useless wine. Your grandmother, the poor woman, died without the care of a healer. She was such a gentle soul, pretty in her maiden days."

The crowd went quiet, all wanting to hear the story. Kagome was still out and would probably stay that way until morning.

"What does this have to do with me?"

The annoyed voice of Inuyasha broke the silence that followed the beginning.

"Patience, I am getting to that point. As I was saying, your grandmother died while your grandfather got drunk. Miki endured many pains from the magic. Some made her look distorted causing her to wear a mask while others caused intense pain. Soon Naraku had only one to tinker with. It was nearly the same curse he put on Kagome, but it worked without a kiss and during any night. Miki became a full youkai, an inu youkai. Miki slaughtered many until finally your father, Kyoshi, stepped in. He temporarily stopped Miki by locking her in a cage each night. Kyoshi would guard that cage to make sure she would not escape. Before the sun sank below the horizon, they would talk about average things and soon they began to fall in love with each other. Your father left the castle for many, many days until one day he came back with an odd item. After the return of Kyoshi, Miki stopped becoming a youkai. I do not know how it worked or what happened to the item, but I know it will curse Kagome of the problem. So in the end Miki and Kyoshi married with the blessings of many, together becoming the next rulers."

Comments about the story came from most of the listeners. Inuyasha for once had nothing to say. He would have to stay here for awhile now. Sesshomaru could take several days with preparations and Inuyasha could not leave without a punishment all agreed on, except him.

"Young Inuyasha, I should give this to you then."

Kaede held out a finely carved mask. It was painted white with beautiful designs on it. The mask had several little jewels stuck into it, obviously one that she had gotten after the marriage. It was light and delicate, made for a woman.

"It was the mask your mother wore to hide her features. Keep it."

Inuyasha took it and looked at it before he began to walk to the high king.

"Look, if I'm staying in this hellhole then at least get me a nice room to sleep in."

"You know, I could make you sleep with the horses tonight, but since I am a forgivable person, you may have a nice room."

With a sigh the king left leaving Inuyasha with a servant to lead him towards a room. The servant lead the way to a medium sized room with a large bed, a mirror, a drawer filled with clothing, and a balcony.

"Your room, Prince Inuyasha."

The servant bowed and left leaving Inuyasha alone in the room. He sat down on the mostly unused bed and stared towards the ceiling through a red silk veil. 

__

So much like a fairy tale. It's hard to imagine that my dad actually did that for my mom. All my parents leave me is a stupid mask and sword while the oh so perfect Sesshomaru gets the kingdom. Feh, the Diamond Kingdom, Lands of the Youkai, the second strongest kingdom, who needs it?

After thinking about the information Kaede had given him, he fell asleep, drifting off into slumberland. 

+Morning+

Kagome woke up with a horrible headache. She remembered little about the night before. Still feeling very tired, she rubbed her eyes with one of her hands. It took her several moments to realize she wasn't in the tower room, she was in one of the guest rooms.

"Hello?"

Her coarse voice called out to anyone. Kaede appeared at the doorway.

"Ah, you have awaken. You must hurry now, it is time to prepare."

"Prepare for what?"

"To leave of course. You are to journey for the Shikon no Tama."

"The Shikon no what?"

"The Shikon no Tama to cure you of that curse. That roguish prince, Inuyasha, kissed you last night. Hurry now, King Sesshomaru will escort you only if you are ready by the time he leaves."

Kagome had a very confused expression on her face.

"Safe traveling and wear this."

She handed Kagome a small bracelet that fit tightly around her hand. Kagome tried to pull it off, but it wouldn't.

"So use trying, it will keep you from harming others. I am off to wake that Inuyasha. Hurry now."  
Kaede left the room leaving a confused Kagome. 

__

What is going on!?

Kagome thought to herself.

****

AN: **Souta's going to be older the Kagome in this one and Naraku was around 15 when he made the deal with Miki's father. R&R. Hope you liked it ^^ Oh and very sorry if I am very slow in updating. Evil school –grumble, grumble- Oh and sorry if there are errors, I'll try to fix them later, my computer got a virus I think –'**


End file.
